Double This, Double That
by hghrules
Summary: *sequel for I Blame My Evil Clone* "What if I told you that you killed the wrong Ty? What if I told you that I put him under a spell that made him beat you and act like me? What if I told you that right before he died, when he called you an unwanted idiot, he was saying what I wanted him to instead of telling you he forgave you like he wanted to? Hmm? What if?"
1. Prologue

**Time: five years earlier**

**Place: in a dungeon inside some mine**

**Sky's POV**

I kill the eight skeletons (do you know how _hard _that is?) that have spawned in the dungeon and then place a torch on top of the spawner. Wiping some sweat from my forehead with my glove, I turn toward one of the chests and start to rifle through it, searching for something useful.

Someone coughs.

But I went mining _alone._

I jump up and spin around to face the entrance to the dungeon. There stands a grey-haired woman with hunched shoulders and a defeated look on her face. When she sees me, though, her eyes light up, and I realize something unusual about her- her eyes.

They're bright red.

My own eyes widen as I try to take a step back, only to be met by the mossy cobblestone walls of the dungeon. I could turn and mine a way out, but then I'd have to turn my back to her, and that doesn't seem like a good idea. She steps closer to me, and I struggle to keep from freaking out.

Of course, if I die I'll just respawn. Or so they say. I mean, I've died before, I've respawned before. But I always wonder, what if the respawn machine broke and no one knew about it? What if someone was being reckless and they jumped off a cliff or into a pit of lava just as the respawn machine was disabled or broken? They'd be gone. For good.

I've never liked that idea, so I try to avoid dying altogether.

The woman gets closer and closer until I can feel her hot breath on my face. "Hello. Are you the one called 'Sky?'" she asks with a rough voice.

I nod, not trusting my voice. If I tried to speak, my voice would probably crack with fear.

She smiles. "Good." Then she points to her neon red eyes. "See them, Child? They are red. They signify my importance to the world. There is a group of evil people, dear boy, that cause nothing but destruction and pain. The prophecy states that a budder-loving Minecrafter with Red Eyes will relieve the world of these evil folk. I have searched for these people my entire life, Sky, in order to fulfill the prophecy which I am a part of. But I have failed to locate them, and now I am too old to continue. Despite Notch's reassurances that, with the technology used for the respawn machines, we can live forever, those affected by the prophecy are destined to die eventually. I will die soon. I must pass on the Red Eyes to someone else. I need someone else to carry out the prophecy.

"You are that someone, Sky. I apologize for putting a definite end to your life, but it had to be done. You must stop these evil people. Do what I could not." She reaches forward and pushes two fingers from her right hand against my right eye, and two from her left against my left eye. I immediately close my eyes to avoid getting them poked, and she presses her fingers into my eyelids. Suddenly, my body is filled with this vibrating sensation that quickly fades when she removes her hands. When she looks at me, I notice that her eyes are no longer red, but green. She offers me a glass pane to see my reflection in, and I reluctantly accept it. I cautiously look at myself in the mirror. My eyes...

I have Red Eyes.

The lady shrugs as if to apologize again. "You may want to cover them, Child. Others may see them as scary rather than special." She hands me a pair of dark sunglasses, which I quickly shove onto my face. "Good luck, Sky," she says softly, heading for the exit. "Notch bless you."

I blink, and she is gone.

"Wait!" I call out. She peeks her head back into the dungeon. "Please, there are things I need to know."

She hesitates, as if weighing her options. Should she run away and be done with the prophecy forever? Or should she stay a few more minutes to talk?

Talk it is. The lady slowly moves over to sit on the monster spawner, breaking the torch. I hastily put up several more on the walls. "What do you need to know?" she asks.

"You said we were destined to die eventually, but, what exactly does that mean? Like, I get that I'll start... growing up... but do the respawn machines work for me at all? If I die from fall damage, will I respawn?" I ask.

The woman looks up at me. "The things that will permanently kill you are as follows: Oh, wait, you might want to write this down." I nod quickly and pull a book and quill from my backpack. Since squids drop ink, I have way too much ink, and I end up making a lot of books and quills since it's like, the only thing ink can be used for besides dye. I nod again to signal that I am ready to write. "Okay, Sky, you need to avoid these situations at all costs. 1: If you are shot by skeletons from five different angles at the exact same time, you will not respawn."

I glance warily at the skeleton spawner. No more dungeons for me.

"2: If you are killed by a diamond sword that is enchanted with Bane of Arthropods III, Knockback V, Smite IV, and nothing else, you will not respawn."

I nod again, making a mental note to avoid diamond swords altogether and just use budder.

"3: If a tornado blows you into a lava waterfall, and you manage to swim out of it but then die from fall damage, you will not respawn."

"Why are these things so specific?" I ask.

"They just are. Now shut up, this is important. Do you want to hear it or not?"

I nod quickly with wide eyes.

"Okay. Number 4: If a spider jockey attacks you in the jungle while you stand directly beneath two cocoa beans, you will not respawn."

I raise an eyebrow. This is crazy.

"Do not doubt, Child. These are facts. Number 5: If exactly 29 squids overwhelm you all at once, and you fail to slay at least ten of them, then you will not respawn."

"Please tell me that's it."

"It's bad luck to end on an odd number."

I sigh. "All right, then, let's hear it."

"6: If a ghast fires at you and knocks you into a baby magma cube, and then an older magma cube finishes you off, you will not respawn."

"Okay. Got it. So, those are the only ways I can permanently die."

"Unless someone actually disable the respawn machine... then yes, those are the only ways you can die."

I narrow my eyes. "Why did you hesitate? Are you sure those are the only ways?"

She sighs. "There is one other way, but if I told you it would be number 7, and it's bad luck to end on an odd number. You need all the luck you can get to find the Evil Folk and demolish them."

"But what if I accidentally fall into this extremely specific situation without knowing it? I can't stop these evil peeps if I'm dead!"

She sighs again. "Fine. Number 7 is this: If ever you battle the Enderdragon and win, but then go through the portal without carrying the Ender Egg, then you will never make it back to the OverWorld."

This one is different than the others. I wouldn't even have to officially die. Okay, note to self, no matter what Ty says, I get to carry the egg.


	2. Ch 1: Dungeons and Panic

_It's sweet, how concerned you guys are for the real Ty. I'm not really sure how to comfort you though. I can't just say, "Hey, sorry one of the main characters got killed off by his best friend and you didn't even know it until the sequel came out." Yeah, no. I couldn't say that._

_I couldn't._

**Chapter One: Dungeons and Panic**

**Time: a week after the entire "I Blame My Evil Clone" incident**

**Sky's POV**

I skim through my messy handwriting, trying to decide if it's worth it. Ty, Jason, Mitch, Jerome, Quentin, and Ian were all going 'dungeon-hunting.' I would love to come along; anything with those people is a lot of fun. But I'm worried. What if we come across a dungeon with a skeleton spawner in it? What then? I mean, the chance of five of them all hitting me at the exact same time is certainly slim, but it's still there. What if I die, and I don't respawn?

I glance down at the book again. This book is the one I wrote all those Specific Situations in five years ago. This book is a constant reminder of my Red Eyes, of the prophecy. I will die eventually. This is something I would prefer that my friends not know. They would just start worrying and wouldn't let me do anything awesome. They would probably prevent me from fighting the squids... UGH. AND LEAVE THOSE HORRIBLE CREATURES TO LIVE A PEACEFUL LIFE?

Never. My friends must never know the consequences of being involved in the prophecy.

My phone rings. I sigh and drag it slowly across the desk I'm sitting at. "Hello?"

"Sky!" Ty greet me. "You ready to go to the mines?"

"Uh..." If I say 'no,' they'll wonder why I'm not going. And, knowing them, they'll probably come snooping around for clues. At least, this is my excuse for later when I'm cursing myself for coming. "Yeah, I'm ready. Which mine?"

"The one by Jerome's tree house."

"Got it."

"See ya soon."

"Bye." I get up and walk to the mirror. Sighing, I put my sunglasses back on. Since my friends at least know that my eyes are red, I could just go without them, but I feel like wearing them wards off all the respawn issues I would have if I ever got in one of the Specific Situations. Even though I'm fairly sure they don't. Oh well.

I shove a few pickaxes and some budder swords into my backpack, plus two stacks of torches and some dirt. Then I race out the door. No reason to lock it, I know everyone in this town, and no one is the kind for stealing. None of the mobs can even get into the city, so I'm good.

I run toward the Bacca Forest, as Jerome calls it. I'll be fine. You'll be fine, Sky, chill out. I mean, what are the odds that _five_ skeletons will all shoot _you _at the same time? Just let the others go ahead of you, and the skeletons will detect them first. Bang. Problem solved.

And, now I'm talking to myself.

Actually, I've been doing that a lot lately.

I turn left at the Fluffy's tree house and walk along side the stream to the mine. The others are waiting at the entrance. "C'mon, Sky, let's go!" Mitch shouts.

"Coming!" I yell back as I start running.

"Alright guys, let's go be awesome," Jerome says.

"We should have at least one saddle and ten levels each by the time we get back up here," Ian says.

"Okay then, let's go!" And we head into the mines.

***time skip***

"There's another dungeon by that waterfall!" Ty says, pointing to the right.

"Whose turn is it to go first?" Quentin asks.

"Sky's," Mitch replies.

"Um..." I listen for the clacking of skeleton bones, but I don't hear any. "Okay." I cautiously step forward and mine a way into the dungeon. Immediately after, three skeletons shoot at me. I duck and screech. Ian tenses up a bit as I scramble to hide behind him .

"Dude, what's up? They're just skeletons!" he says.

"Uh... I'm afraid of skeletons?" I try.

"You've never been afraid of them before," Ty says, frowning. Darn you, Ty. Stop questioning things.

"Right. Well, I'm... I'm afraid of large amounts of skeletons."

"Since when?"

"Since, like, five years ago."

Them team frowns at me.

"DON'T JUDGE ME!"

They stop frowning and laugh. "Just do it, Sky, get it over with," Quenting says.

"Um, guys, you don't understand," I begin.

"Do it! Do it!" Jason chants. The others join in, and I groan.

"Fine." I take a deep breath and charge the dungeon, slashing wildly at skeletons. I get hit in the left shoulder and right knee (arrow to the knee!), but that doesn't matter as long as I'm not hit by five arrows at once.

I kill the last skeleton and quickly place a torch on the spawner. Then I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, and the rest of the team cheers as I plop down on top of the spawner to catch my breath. "Now was that so bad?" someone asks.

"Yes," I reply through gritted teeth.

**Evil-Sky's POV **(What?)

I laugh insanely as I jump into the void, using my almost non-existent magic to repeatedly heal myself. "Take that, Girl-Sky!" I yell as I land on the Night Owl's platform. Ever since she brought me here, she's insisted that I call her Skylar, but I think Girl-Sky suits her.

Well, now I'm free. :3

"Take me to my home dimension," I command.

The Night Owl sighs. "Official dimension name?"

"Oh, come on, you never made me do this before!"

"New security measures."

"Fine. I think it's like, Dimension 38D259LQT4. Or something like that."

"One moment. OK, here goes." He starts to teleport me.

"Wait, aren't you going to ask if I want the softer landin- oof!" I fall onto a pile of rubble. Wait, a pile of rubble?...

WHAT HAPPENED TO MY DIMENSION?

Oh, this must be the result of Sky blowing everything up. Darn it. This stinks.

I step lightly toward the main building. It's nothing but a pile of rubble now. But I see a body among the debris. One of the drawbacks of not having a respawn machine is that people's bodies lay where they were when they person died.

I step toward the body on tip-toes, lightly touching each rock that I step on with my foot to make sure it won't fall when I put my weight on it. When I'm close enough to actually see the body, I gasp. Ty! Don't worry buddy, I'm here to help! "Lalala; [insert magicky, smart-sounding words here]. Make this dude arise!"

My magic swirls around him in dull gold and dark red strands. The magic enters his body through the large gash in his stomach that I assume Sky made. It brings the flesh together and repairs my friend's dead body. "What happened?" he asks groggily as he slowly sits up, clutching his stomach. I sigh loudly.

"Stop asking questions, Ty. I just revived you. I'm _tired_." I hate to snap at him, but gosh, Ty, can't a guy rest?

He rolls his eyes as he stands up, leaning against a block for support. "Tired? You were never tired before when using the revive spell." His words are still slurred from being dead.

"Okay, one: you've been dead for a week. The other people I revived had only been dead for a day. And two: my powers are super uber weak. The only emotions I can draw power from right now are yours and mine. So stop being happy. Be angry."

"About what?"

"Look around you. Sky did this. He completely obliterated our entire dimension. Our home is gone, Ty." There is silence while he takes it all in. Then I feel a burst of power, and I can tell he's feeling extreme anger – and a little regret? Maybe he regrets not killing Sky sooner. I know I would. I wish I could have killed him when I had the chance. Whatever, regret is still an unhappy emotion, so it still fuels my magic. I stand up (I sort of collapsed on the ground after reviving Ty) and direct Ty's attention back to me. "OK, we're going to get revenge on Sky for what he's done. And this time, we're killing him right away."

Ty is quiet for a moment. I think he's debating whether or not he should argue with me about making Sky suffer first. Then he says, "But Squid was the only one who knew how to disable the respawn machine. Unless you could use your powers..."

"Nope. My powers won't be fully restored for at least a month, not matter how many emotions give me fuel." Everyone in that girl's dimension was way too happy. I couldn't find a single strand of anger in anyone but myself. "But there has to be another way to end this guy..."

"What about the Lady with the Red Eyes? Weren't there a few situations where the respawn machine just wouldn't work for her? What if Sky is the same way?"

"That's brilliant! But... Hmm... OK, here's the plan."


	3. Ch 2: Called It

_Kay, so remember last chapter when I said that I couldn't say I was sorry that the real Ty died?_

_It's because I don't like to tell lies, especially to my Rulers (though I do enjoy tricking you :3)._

**Chapter Two: Called It**

**Time: later that day**

**Sky's POV**

I wave to my friends before I start back home with Jason and Ty. "About that dungeon incident..," Ty begins.

"Seriously, you've never been afraid of skeletons of any amount before," Jason says.

"Well, I guess I never really believed how much damage they could do to me. But the whole Evil-Me thing..." I was about to tell them how I hadn't completely believed the old lady who had given me Red Eyes until the Evil-Me incident, which obviously proved that she wasn't lying. But then they'll wonder why the Evil-Me thing made me afraid of skeletons, and I'll have to tell a million lies to get out of it, which I don't want to have to do.

"Yes? Go on," Ty presses.

"I dunno. I just developed a fear of skeletons, I guess."

"Right," they say simultaneously. Then they glance at each other and laugh.

I open the door to my house. Then I wander through the rooms, looking for food. Ty and Jason follow me. "For real, though, you're obviously hiding something. Come on, dude, tell us."

I've never been good at keeping secrets. I'm surprised I hid my Red Eyes for so long. I sigh and head back to my bedroom, to my desk. Then I reach into one of the drawers to get my Specific Situations book.

But it's not there.

I freak out. What if whoever took it thinks it's a book of my fears and tries to help me overcome them? What if they think I _like_ those things and they try to surprise me? What I whoever took it hates me and knows that those things will kill me?

Jason and Ty run into my room. I am on the floor, curled up into a ball as I try to keep from hyperventilating. "What's wrong?" one of them asks. I'm too scared to know or care who.

"It's- It's gone!" I choke out.

"What? What's gone?"

"My Specific Situations book!"

Jason and Ty look at each other. "All this over a book?" Ty asks.

"Maybe it's a special book," Jason suggests.

"It i-is," I say quietly, having calmed down slightly.

"Can you tell us what it looked like? Or what was written in it?" Jason asks.

"It look like a normal book. And I wrote all the ways I could die in it." After realizing what I said, I facepalm. "Oops. I didn't mean to tell you that." Way to go, Sky. That last sentence just destroyed any chance of them thinking it meant nothing.

"What do you mean, ways you could die?" Ty asks.

I sigh. "Well... Um... Okay. As a result of my having Red Eyes, the respawn machine, uh, doesn't always... work for me."

Jason and Ty's eyes widen. "W-What do you mean?" Jason asks shakily.

"There are certain situations in which the respawn machine can't help me. For example, if I get shot by five skeletons from five different angles at the exact same time," I say.

Their jaws drop. After a rather long and awkward silence in which Ty and Jason simply gape at me, Ty finally speaks. "Sky... Why didn't you tell us? We wouldn't have made you storm the dungeon if we'd known!"

"I was afraid you guys would keep me from doing awesome junk," I say.

Jason shakes his head, and Ty rolls his eyes. Then Jason frowns. "Wait. So, if someone took the book, someone who didn't like you, then they could set up one of these situations for you?"

I nod.

"But the only people/things that don't like Sky are the squids," Ty says. "And they wouldn't be able to set up something that specific, anyway."

"Well," I say, "actually..."

Jason and Ty groan. "What is it?" Ty asks.

"If a large amount of squids attack me and they kill me before I can kill at least ten of them, then I'm dead for good," I say, fighting to keep my voice from breaking. I can't stand the thought of those wretched squids winning.

"Don't worry, we'll get your book back, and we'll make sure you don't get into any of those Specific Situations," Jason says, standing up. "We can send a few of the armies to go attack the squids, make sure the don't have the book. Oh, wait... Um... Maybe... Maybe you should... Maybe you should stay here, rather than fight the squids, Sky."

My eyes widen. "No way! I have to help!" Darn it! Why did I tell them again?

"I agree with Jason. It's too dangerous, Sky. You're our friend, we just don't want you to permanently die," Ty says.

I gape at them. "You're kidding." They hesitate for a second, then shake their heads. "No... No! See, I called it! I knew if I told you guys, you wouldn't let me do anything fun, and I was right! You guys don't trust me enough to take care of myself!"

Ty shrugs and says, "Pretty much."

I growl at him, "I'm going."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

**Jason's POV**

As Sky and Ty argue, I step into the hallways and call everyone in Team Crafted (Excluding Sky and Ty, obviously) so that we're all in one call. "Hey, guys, we're going to war against the squids," I say in place of a greeting.

"Why?" Mitch asks.

"Because they might have a book that tell all the specific ways that Sky can die and not respawn, one of which is being attacked by several squids," I reply.

Jerome gasps. "What? He can't fight, then, he'll get himself killed!"

"That's another thing I wanted to talk to you guys about. Sky really wants to fight, but Ty and I don't think he should," I say. "Someone's gonna have to guard him or something, or he'll just come and fight anyways."

"Maybe Seto can use his magic to tie him to a chair," Ian says.

"Good idea. We'll gather the armies and start planning a soon as possible. At least Sky can help with that part," I say.

"I'll go call up a few of the armies," Mitch says.

"Actually, I think the Sky Army is the only one we'll need."

"OK. See ya!"

There's a chorus of 'bye's and we all hang up.

"YESYESYES!"

"NONONO!"

I open the door to see Sky and Ty yelling at the top of their lungs at each other. Their up in each other's faces, trying to get the other to back down. "Yes!" Sky yells.

"No!" Ty screams.

Sky smirks. "No!" he repeats.

"Yes!" Ty shouts angrily.

Sky falls to the ground laughing. "HA! You said yes!" he sings.

Ty rolls his eyes and looks to me for help. "You're not going, Sky," I say. "But you can help with battle plans."

"I hate you," Sky grumbles, crossing his arms.

**Evil-Sky's POV**

I laugh as I read through Sky's Specific Situations book. "This is so stupid," I say between giggles. "Look at this! If a ghast slams him into a magma cube, and then – hey, are you even listening?"

Ty shrugs. "Not really. I'm thinking of ways to make him suffer before he dies. I _hate_ that dude."

"So do I, buddy. Any ideas yet?"

"Just one, but I think it's a pretty good one. Lots of mental breakdowns will hopefully come up of."

"What is it?"

"I'm gonna make him think he killed one of his best friends."

"How?"

"I'm working on that."

I use a little bit of magic to check in on Sky. Then I laugh as I watch him and his friend argue. "Wow."

"What's so funny?" Ty asks, walking over to me.

"They think the squids did it, and they won't let Sky take part in the battle," I reply.

Ty looks through the window thingy I made. "Ty! Yes, I'll use the other me against Sky..." I glance at him curiously, and he shrugs. "I'll tell you later. Anyway, are they gonna make Sky stay home? And if so, will he be alone?"

"Yes, and I think so."

"Perfect."


	4. Ch 3: Aw, Snap

_Wow. Okay, so sorry for the confusion. Reading over my the chapters I have up, it is pretty confusing. Just to clarify: Real-Ty is currently with Real-Sky, and Evil-Ty was revived by Evil-Sky and is still in the company of Evil-Sky. So as of the end of chapter two, the sides haven't mixed yet. Just wanted to clear that up. (Not sure if it actually helped or not, I have a tendency to just assume that people can see everything I'm seeing in my head. Then I forget to write it, and I later expect people to just magically understand what's going on. Yeah. Sorry. I gotta stop that.) _

_Also, this will not be a Skylox. I'm sorry. For those of you who are obsessed with stuff like Skylox and Merome and Pewdiecry and ImmortalFox, I have a one-shot book of those. Yeah. I'm also doing a Merome/Pewdiecry collab with gilamonster18 that I will (eventually) put up. En-juh-hoy, Rulers!_

**Chapter Three: Aw, Snap**

**Time: (in relation to the last chapter) the next morning**

**Sky's POV**

I can't believe those guys. I knew I shouldn't have told them my secret! Now they won't even let me help during the battle!

Pfft, doesn't matter what they say, I _will_ fight alongside my army. They can't stop me. They can't.

"C'mon, Sky," Ty yells. "It's time for the meeting! We're gonna discuss battle plans!"

I groan and slide out of my warm bed. Almost everyone in Team Crafted insisted on staying the night here, to make sure I don't die. Well, I'm paraphrasing, but that's pretty much what they said. Gosh. Don't they realize that I'll only permanently die in _extremely specific situations? _I mean really, guys, give me some space. I'm not helpless!

I stumble down the hall wearing pajamas and sunglasses. A few members of the team give me weird looks, but no one says anything. They're probably more concerned about getting me to not help them in the battle than they are about what I choose to wear to the meeting. I plop down in the black spinney chair at the end of the table and wait for Kermit to arrive. I know he's not a part of the team anymore, but he's still a great friend, and I think he can help us in the battle. I haz beeg planz.

A few minutes later, Kermit enters and takes a seat. "Okay, here's the plan," I begin. "Quentin, Kermit, you guys are our spies..."

**Evil-Sky's POV**

This is the worst plan ever. Sky's an idiot.

"Then Jason and Ty will pull the plug, the water will drain from their hideout, and the squids will die from lack of water," Sky says. "The army can kill off any survivors. Then Ian can locate and take back the book while Mitch and Jerome fight off the regular nighttime mobs that will invade after you blow up the outer walls."

I lied. It's a brilliant plan.

"Isn't that a little overboard, killing every single squid just to get a book?" someone asks. Heh. The squids don't even _have_ the book. I do.

"Okay, one: this book is super important. And two: I really hate squids," Sky replies.

The others nod, and they go over the plan one more time, making slight changes here and there. I smile and run back to my base.

**Ty's POV**

Sky is suddenly silent for a moment as he stares intently at the window. Then he turns back to us and says, "Okay, now here's the _real_ plan-"

"What?" Mitch interrupts. "So that complicated, well-thought out plan wasn't _actually_ the plan?"

Sky nods. "I caught a glimpse of someone watching us through the window, so I made something up."

Several people's jaws drop. "So you made up that plan on the spot?" Jason asks.

"Yeah," Sky confirms. "So can I tell you the real plan now?" We nod slowly. "Alright, here it is: We blow up their hideout!"

We all stare at him as he throws his hands into the air and makes a strange little boom sounds, childishly imitating a massive explosion. Compared to his 'fake' plan, this one stinks.

Oh well.

Sky continues, "Quentin and Kermit can swim around and actually locate the squid base, and then the army can fight their way in. Everyone places explosives everywhere, and KABOOM! WE WIN!"

We stare at him a little more. Finally, someone says, "As stupid as that sounds when put against your other plan, it will probably work fairly well. Except, we can't get the book back if we blow the whole place up."

Sky shrugs. "It's just a book. I have the situations memorized, so as long as the squids don't have it, I don't care what happens to it."

We all nod. "Well, I think we'll be ready to attack as soon as Quentin and Kermit find the base, because I know for a fact that Mr. Fish has plenty of TNT stocked up," I say. Then I lock eyes with Seto. "So, Seto, could you..?"

Seto nods and splays his hands out toward Sky, who gasps as he finds himself bound to his chair by Seto's magic. "You did _not_ just do that," Sky growls. Seto and I shrugs. Sky look to the others for help, but they just copy our actions and shrug.

"Alright, let's go make stuff explode!" Jason says, and we walk out the door. I lock it behind us, ignoring Sky's angry protests.

An hour later, Quentin and Kermit have located the squid base, and the army is prepared to march through the underwater doors and place down TNT everywhere. **(A/N: Ignore the fact that TNT does hardly any damage when underwater. :P) **Seto stands behind me, looking tired. Sky must be putting up a huge fight. I turn to face him completely. "You OK?"

He shakes his head. "Um... Is it OK with you guys if I give him a quick shock to try and knock him out?"

I nod. "That's fine."

Seto nods gratefully and then closes his eyes. When he opens them again, he smiles. "Thanks, he calmed down a lot."

We all storm the squid base, wielding our weapons, but we only find one squid in the entire base. "Something isn't right," Ian says as he swims up into an air pocket.

Suddenly, Seto's entire body convulses in what must be pain, and the water around him flashes purple for a split second. I grab his hand and pull him up to an air pocket. He gasps and closes his eyes. "Someone br-broke it," he says quietly, disbelief covering his face.

"Broke what?" I ask.

"Broke the magic I used to hold Sky down."

Oh no.

The squids gone, Sky struggling like a madman, and then suddenly the magical binds Seto made are broken. Something big just happened.

And we had Sky tied up and defenseless the entire time.

**(A/N: You do not know how BADLY I wanted to end it there.)**

**Sky's POV**

I shout-

_Actually, I will end it there. The main chapter is like, 1,026 words. I guess that's enough. I'll just leave you guys with this cliffy and change what was going to be one chapter into two._

_Yeah. You're welcome. :3_

_Baiii._


	5. Ch 4: Darn It, Seto

_I SHALL RELIEVE YOU FROM THE HORRIBLE CLIFFHANGER-ITIS FROM THE LAST CHAPTER! Wait. Wouldn't _I_ have the cliffhanger-itis for actually writing the cliffhanger? Hmm... Gee, Hannah, maybe you should think these author's notes through a little more..._

**Chapter Four: Darn It, Seto**

**Time: after Ty and the rest of Team Crafted locked Sky in his own house and left to fight squids**

**Sky's POV**

I shout angrily at Ty as he locks the door, but he ignores me. Huffing in frustration, I use my feet to push my spinney chair toward the window. I get there, but I can't do anything else. Seto's magic is too strong. Despite this, I spend close to an hour trying to break free.

Darn it. They've probably made it to the squid base by now. Curse you, Seto.

I hear the door unlocking. What, they're back already? They work fast. I spin my chair around so I can face...

TY?

AND MYSELF?

NO! Not possible! Evil-Sky is in another dimension with Skylar, and Evil-Ty is dead, so... So Evil-Sky must have somehow escaped. And... And now Ty is working with him? Maybe he's been blackmailed. Or maybe he's being mind-controlled. Or maybe he's still working on our team, he's just fooling Evil-Me. Maybe. Hopefully.

I slam the chair against the wall and struggle more against Seto's magic. I can't fight Evil-Me if I'm tied to a chair. Starting to panic, I pull and push against the strands of magic that bind me to my chair. Oh, but Seto's magic is too strong! Hmm. OK, got it, I'll just struggle a lot to tire Seto out until the bonds are weak enough for me to break free. Until then I can buy myself time by scooting across the room. I have no idea how this will affect Seto, but I _need_ to have my hands free if I want to even have a chance against my evil self.

"Oh, calm down, Sky," Evil-Me says as Ty locks the door again and they walk over to me.

If I get out of this, I'm going to seriously injure Seto. And, probably everyone else in Team Crafted.

"What the _Nether_ do you want?" I ask with a venomous tone.

"I want to see your reaction when my friend tells you about the little stunt he pulled," Evil-Sky replies calmly. "Oh, and we also want to kill you. But, we'll do the reaction thing first."

I glare at him, then switch my glare to Ty, who I'm hoping has a real good reason for betraying me. "I'm sure nothing you say will surprise me _that_ much," I argue. "I've been through a lot." I try to push against Seto's magic without alerting Ty or Evil-Me. I push with all my might, but it doesn't loosen in the slightest.

Ty grins cruelly, and I struggle even more. "Oh? But what if I told you that you killed the wrong Ty? What if I told you that I put him under a spell that made him beat you and act like me? What if I told you that right before he died, when he called you an unwanted idiot, he was saying what _I_ wanted him to instead of telling you he forgave you like _he_ wanted to? Hmm? What if?"

I gape at Evil-Ty with wide eyes. My throat feels tight and dry and I have a pounding headache. I shake my head slowly, silently denying his words. All thoughts of escape have escaped my mind. I... I killed the _real_ Ty? And I didn't even realize it! All this time I've been living with the fake Ty... How... No...

This can't be happening...

Evil-Ty just laughs. "You can't deny it, you know it's true. Sky," he says, referring to the evil me,"transferred the smallest bit of his magic to me, and I was able to control his actions during his last moments. I tricked you into thinking he was me, and you killed him. _You killed him."_

I squeeze my eyes shut. "You're lying!" I shout.

"Then how do you explain my being here right now? Even if you don't believe me, what's your explanation for 'the real Ty' being on your enemy's team? Huh? All logic points to what I've told you. You're lying to yourself by trying to convince yourself that _I'm _lying. What's the point in that?"

I take a deep breath to try to prevent myself from hyperventilating. In, out. In, out. It's OK, Sky, I'm sure you'll be able to live with the guilt of killing your best friend. You'll be fine.

Oh, Notch.

I ram my chair into the wall again, struggling furiously, tugging with all my strength at the magic that Seto cast around me. Evil-Sky hands a stack of blue eggs to Evil-Ty and takes out a stack of white and gray eggs.

You're kidding me.

They're the ones who took the book, aren't they? And, thinking that Evil-Ty was Ty, I went and told him all about the book's contents. I might as well have handed him a packet titled "How to Permanently End My Life."

This is great.

Evil-Sky spawns several skeletons, and Evil-Ty spawns a bunch of squids. Actually, he spawns exactly twenty-nine squids. Then they both take out enchanted diamond swords, and if I had to guess, I 'd say they have the same enchantments that I'm supposed to avoid.

The skeletons all load their bows and aim them at me. I push my feet against the ground, propelling my chair out of the line of fire. Squids lunge at me from all directions, and I push against the floor again. My chair spins across the room and I push against Seto's magic. YES! It's starting to give! Seto must be getting tired! The skeletons pull back the strings of their bows, ready to fire. I start to push myself away again, but I've only slid a few feet when I suddenly see purple strands of light wrapping around me. I let out a screech as a large shock runs through my body continuously for about ten seconds.

When it finally stops, I sit there on my chair, panting. There's no way I can escape now. I'm not even strong enough to push my chair out of the line of fire. "I am s-so going to k-k-kill S-Seto," I get out between quick breaths. Wait. Did the rest of my friends know that Ty was Evil-Ty? Did... Did they know the entire time? What if they were just waiting for the perfect opportunity to get rid of me? What if they completely hate me and when they found out I had killed the wrong Ty, they hated me even more, so they joined forces with Evil-Ty and Evil-Sky to plan out my death?

Evil-Sky and Evil-Ty laugh at me as they step closer, pushing the mobs back. "You're going to die, Sky," Evil-Ty says. "And for that, you can thank your precious friends." I roll my eyes, trying to act like I'm _not_ believing every single word that comes out of his mouth. "It makes you wonder, are they really your friends?"

I grit my teeth. C'mon, Sky, maybe they had no idea that this Ty was the evil one. Maybe they'll be just a surprised as you when they find out. It's not likely that they would still like me after finding out I killed one of their friends, anyways, but still... Maybe... "I'm not falling for that again," I scoff, trying to look awesome and not scared out of my mind.

"Just think about it," he replies. Then Evil-Me steps forward and slices the magical bonds holding me to the chair while Ty hits me on the head with the hilt of his sword, knocking me out.

**xXx**

_I really like this chapter. But, maybe that's just me, I dunno. _


	6. Ch 5: Failed Fall Damage Death

_I'm back from camp! YAY! It was really fun. One of the only things I didn't like: They dumped kool-aid on me. Would've been fine with that, but I have two showers to share with eleven other girls._

_My hair smelled like kool-aid all day._

_Speaking of kool-aid, have you seen the video, "Hot Kool-Aid" by Julian Smith TV? It's on youtube. Go look it up, it's pretty awesome. All of his videos are awesome. Especially "Waffles" and "Granny Games." And "Akbar." And "Jellyfish."_

_I'll stop now._

**Chapter Five: Failed Fall Damage Death**

**Time: an hour later (in relation to the last chapter)**

**Ty's POV**

We all sprint back to Sky's house. When we get there, we find squids and skeletons everywhere – oh no. OH NO. Jerome pushes the door open and we run inside, dodging mobs. Everything is a mess. The chair that Sky was tied to is on the opposite side of the room that we left it on. And... Sky's not on it, or anywhere near it.

The army takes care of the squids and skeletons while everyone else looks for clues. "Guys, over here!" Mitch shouts, moving a chair to the corner of the room, near a tall dresser/wardrobe thing.

"What is it?" Jason asks, jogging over.

"I accidentally did something really smart!"

"What's that?"

"Sky and I were skyping, and we both forgot to end the call!"

"So what?"

"So, Sky left his laptop on this wardrobe, and face cam was on, and I was still recording!"

"Wait. So..."

"Everything that happened while we were gone is recorded on my laptop!" Mitch climbs up on the chair, takes down Sky's laptop, and ends the call. Then we all crowd around him while he opens his own laptop. He ends the recording and replays it, fast-forwarding to the part where we left. In the video, Sky angrily struggles against Seto's magic. He does this for quite a while, so Mitch skips forward a little. Then we see Sky looking up at the door as another Sky and... and me... what? Okay, so copies of Sky and me walk through the door. But... But Evil-Ty is dead, Sky killed him. And Evil-Sky was in a different dimension. Sky looks just as surprised as I am.

Evil-Sky starts talking about wanting the other me to tell Sky something, and then he says that when they're done, they're going to kill him.

Then Ty spits out this lie about Sky killing _me_ instead of him in the evil-dimension. Sky looks horrified. There's some more talking, and then Evil-Ty and Evil-Sky start spawning squids and skeletons _everywhere_. They take out swords and Sky flips out, pushing his spinney chair across the room. About twelve minutes later, Sky suddenly gets shocked for about ten seconds, and the Evils laugh at his pain. Sky mumbles something about wanting to kill Seto. Ty says something, trying to convince Sky again that we aren't really his friends. Sky rolls his eyes and denies it, but he bites his lip like he actually believes it. Then Evil-Sky breaks Seto's magic and Ty hits Sky on the head with the hilt of the sword, knocking him out. They hit mobs with their swords to knock them out of the way as they head toward the door, carrying Sky with them. We can't tell which direction they went once they got outside.

**(A/N: Those last three paragraphs were pretty much a summary of the last chapter.)**

I pause the video.

But everyone continues to stare, wide-eyed, at the screen.

"We have to find him," I say.

"But where do we even look?" someone asks.

"Hey! We could kill all the skeletons and squids and see which ones die faster," Jerome suggests.

"How would that help?"

"Evil-Sky and Evil-Ty hurt some of the mobs as they pushed their way away from the house. So, logically, the mobs closer to the direction they went will take fewer hits to kill," he explains, pulling out his diamond axe.

"You. Are. A genius!" I say.

So, we murder everything.

"Alright, how many hits did it take you guys?" I ask.

"Three hits with an iron sword!"

"Three hits with Betty!"

"Three hits with an iron sword!"

"Hey! It only took me one hit with an iron sword!"

We all turn toward the last person – Jason. "C'mon, let's go!" I shout, and we all run in Jason's direction.

"So I guess we'll just move in this general direction?" Jason asks. A few of us nod. He shrugs. "Alrighty, then!"

**Sky's POV**

"Not cool!" I screech as I pound on the door of the room I'm locked in. "NOT. COOL."

"Oh, shut _up_," Evil-Me says, opening the door and then quickly locking it behind him. "Here. I brought food."

I glance at him, then quickly look down again. "Why don't you just kill me?"

He sighs loudly. "Ty is stubborn. He insists on making you suffer. He _really_ doesn't like you."

"I'm aware. But there is _no way_ I'm going through that torture again."

"You don't have a choice," he says.

So I punch him in the face.

He gasps and stumbles back. He looks shocked that it actually hurt him. Maybe, when the respawn machine is working perfectly, he can only be actually _hurt_ by his clone/other-dimension self.

Oh, snap, what if the same goes for me? What if, despite the fact that our respawn machine is fine, he can still hurt me, since he technically _is_ me? Okay. Let's not let him figure this out, EVER.

"You little-" he begins.

"I am _not_ going to be tortured again," I interrupt.

He is silent for a moment. "It's not up to you-"

I punch him again.

"You know what? I'll ask Ty to reconsider. But it's NOT because ANY of those punches hurt AT ALL," he says quickly.

I hold in a laugh. What happened to Mr. Powerful Evil-Sky?

He glares at me before leaving. If looks could kill, I'd be dead by now. Wait, no, I'd be respawned by now. Wait... I didn't wake up on a bed, I woke up on the floor. So my spawn point would still be in my house, right? Which is surrounded by skeletons and squids.

But that _hardly_ matters.

WOOHOO! TIME TO KILL MYSELF!

**Ty's POV**

We stumble through the jungle, looking for signs that we're going the right way. "Couldn't one of you just track him?" I ask, turning to Seto and Jerome.

"Nope," Jerome answers.

"Why not?"

"My nothe ith thopped up."

"It wasn't stopped up back at the house."

"I think I'm allergic to jungle leavth." He suddenly sneezes on Mitch, who makes a face and sticks out his tongue. "Tharry, Biggums."

Mitch shrugs it off and I turn to Seto. "What about you? Could you track him?"

"Just keep walking, Deadlox," he replies.

"What? Dude!" I look up. "Oh..." There's a large building far in the distance. Sky is probably somewhere in that building, if he's not already dead.

We'd better hurry.

**Sky's POV**

My idea did not go as planned. I had intended to jump out the window and die from fall damage, but I accidentally fell into a river and lived, and Evil-Ty and -Sky heard the splash and chased after me.

So now I'm running.

Running around in the jungle, soaking wet.

Trying my best not to stand under any cocoa beans.

Being chased by people who wanna murder me.

Fun.

Argh, I'm running out of energy, I can't sprint much longer. I run harder, trying to get somewhere before I collapse. "Oh, hey, Jason!" I shout as I run past Jason.

Wait, what?

**Jason's POV** (so many POV changes!)

I hear something in the jungle a bit to our left, so I wander away from the group to check it out.

"Oh, hey, Jason!" Sky shouts as he runs past me.

SKY?

"Dude! Wait up! Where are you going!?" I yell, running after him. He suddenly spins around and hugs me.

"Jason! Thank goodness! Where are the others? We need to run! Evil-Ty hates me, he's alive! I'm sorry, I think I killed Ty! They have the book! WE'RE ALL DOOOOOOMED!" he shouts, running around in circles while flailing his arms.

"Sky, calm down," I say quietly, grabbing his arm. "C'mon, let's go get the others."

He nods slowly, but he's starting to hyperventilate. "O-Okay, let's h-hurry."

"Guys!" I shout. "Ty!" Sky gives me a funny look. "Mitch! Jayrome! GUYS! I FOUND SKY!"


	7. Ch 6: Traumatized

_I absolutely love this chapter. Admittedly, I'm kind of getting tired of all the mix-ups (you'll know what I mean after you read it, hopefully), but this one was so incredibly dramatic that it doesn't even matter that it's been overdone in the Evil Clone series. Well, here it is, Rulers! En-juh-hoy!_

**Chapter Six: Traumatized**

**Time: five seconds later (in relation to the last chapter)**

**Jason's POV**

Ty and the others come running. "You found him?" Seto asks.

"Hi, guys! We should probably run," Sky says.

"Why?" Ian asks.

"Because Evil-Sky and Evil-Ty are trying to kill me- EEP!" His eyes widen and he jumps behind me when he sees Ty.

"Oh, not this again!" Ty says, exasperated. "Sky, I'm _me_, I promise."

"But I _know _I killed one of you. So you can't both be alive," he says, peeking around my shoulder at Ty.

"Ty was with us when the Evils attacked you. So, somehow, they both _are_ alive," Quentin says.

"Oh, thank Notch," Sky breathes, stepping out from behind me. "Let's re-do our reunion, then. Hai, Ty!"

Ty and a few others chuckle. "Hi, Sky. So, didn't you say you were being chased?"

"Oh!" Sky says, remembering his predicament. "AHH! THEY'RE COMING! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" he screams while running in circles again.

"Calm down," I say.

"How can I? Evil-Ty wants to torture me again, he wants me to suffer! What if he catches me? Ack, this is not good!" he shouts.

"But the respawn machine is fine. Unless they can disable it, nothing they do to you will actually hurt," Seto points out.

"But what if they do, like, half of a Specific Situation?" Sky asks. "What if they use a diamond sword with the right enchantments, and they just give me cuts, big enough to hurt but not enough to kill?"

"What are the enchantments that you need to avoid?" someone asks.

"Uh, Smite- I actually can't remember," he replies, scratching the back of his neck. "I usually just avoid diamond swords altogether."

"I know what the enchantments are," a voice says. We all look at Sky, because it's his voice, but his mouth isn't moving. Our eyes widen. "Smite IV, Bane of Arthropods III, and Knockback V. This sword actually has those same enchantments." Evil-Sky steps into view, wielding a sparkling diamond sword. Sky steps back a bit, shaking slightly. "Ha! Not so confident, now, are you?"

Sky takes a deep breath and says in a voice that's unwavering, "Nope. Still confident." Then he steps forward and punches his evil duplicate in the face.

Evil-Sky yelps and stumbles back a bit. "UGH! _Why_ does that keep hurting? It's not supposed to hurt!"

Sky seems to panic a little, but quickly hides it. I'm gonna have to interrogate him later. "Because BUDDER!" he yells.

"What?"

"YOU HEARD ME!"

"But that doesn't make any sense."

"I'm just too awesome for your evil brain to comprehend!"

"... I hate you."

"I'm glad."

"DIE!" Evil-Sky shouts. Then he lunges forward with the sword.

"EEP!" Sky screeches, jumping back. He doesn't move fast enough, though, and the sword scrapes his left arm. He cries out in pain and clutches his arm as Evil-Sky prepares to strike again.

"SKY, DUCK!" I yell. Sky ducks down and the sword slices the air above his head, managing to chop off a few of his brown curls. He gasps and scrambles backward.

Ty and I draw our weapons and advance on Evil-Sky, followed quickly by the rest of the team. "Ty!" Evil-Sky shouts. "HALP!"

Ty gives him a why-would-I-help-you kind of look. Then another Ty steps into the clearing and stands by Evil-Sky. Great. Just great. COULD THIS DAY GET ANY BETTER!? "Darn it," Good-Ty whispers.

"If you can take them, I'll get Sky," Evil-Sky says to his friend.

"No way!" Evil-Ty protests. "I told you, _I _want Sky. You take care of his stupid friends." Evil-Sky nods and hands Evil-Ty the enchanted diamond sword. Sky's eyes widen in fear, and he jumps up and latches onto the arm of the closest person – Jerome.

"Don't worry, dood, we'll protect you!" Mitch shouts.

Sky's entire attitude changes, and he jumps away from Jerome. "Hey! I don't need protecting!" He uses his uninjured arm (which would be his left) to pull a budder blade from his backpack.

Evil-Sky gapes at him. "Where'd you get that?"

"I had it with me when I was kidnapped. I guess you idiots didn't bother to check my backpack. IN YOUR FACE!" He goes to do some hand motion with his right hand, then yelps and puts it down. Evil-Sky snickers. "Shut _up_!" Sky yells.

"I'll get these dudes. Go ahead, Ty," Evil-Sky says, like it's just business and not an attempt at murder.

Ty grins evilly and steps toward Sky, who raises his sword in a defensive position. The eyes of everyone in Team Crafted widen, and we move toward Sky. Sky glares at us. "Come on, guys, I can take care of myself. Go kill Evil-Me," he says.

Reluctantly, we look over at Evil-Sky.

Then, a random girl pops out of a thicker part of the jungle and attacks a cat. Then she leaves. "Bye!" she calls.** (A/N: My friend wanted me to put that in there. :P … I kind of like the randomness...)**

Reluctantly, we look over at Evil-Sky. "Let's do this," he growls.

Evil-Ty pounces on Sky, who squeaks and jabs his budder sword at his opponent's face. Evil-Ty puts a hand up to the smooth cut on his cheek (though he doesn't wince or look like he's in any pain at all) and then glares at Sky. "You're going to regret that," he snarls.

"You think so?" Sky asks, pushing Evil-Ty away. Then they jump at each other, stumbling into a thicker part of the jungle (the one the cat-lady jumped out of. :3). We can't see who's winning, now.

Ty starts to go after Sky and Evil-Ty, but Evil-Sky stops him. He puts a hand on Ty's shoulder, grinning like an idiot. "It worked!" he says quietly.

Ty spins around to face him. "What?"

"It's complicated. The point is, I got Evil-Me and Evil-You to fight each other!"

We all gape at him. What? So, _this_ is the real Sky? WHAT? HOW?

"Wait... So that was Evil-Sky that just pushed Evil-Ty into the jungle?" I ask.

"Yeah!" Evil- I mean, Sky says. "Am I a genius or what?"

"But- But-" Ty stutters. "But... Hmm... How do I know you're telling the truth?"

Sky's jaw drops. "You don't believe me? Argh, not again!"

Ty starts to say something, but is interrupted by a loud voice. "DON'T YOU _DARE_ INSULT THE MAJESTIC BUDDER SWORD!" Then there's the sound of two swords clanking against each other, and someone gasps. A budder sword flies out of the jungle and lands next to Ty and Sky. Then the Sky that we previously thought was good comes running out of the jungle, unarmed, yelling, "SNAP! I'M SORRY, OK!?" Evil-Ty follows him with a triumphant grin on his face.

Ty glances between the two Skys as the previously thought to be Good-Sky scrambles toward the sword that flew out of the jungle. Ugh, not again...

(To make this less confusing, the previously thought to be Evil-Sky is Sky1, and the one that just ran out of the jungle unarmed is Sky2. Just go with it.)

Sky2 skids to a halt, causing Evil-Ty to bump into him. "What's going on?" he asks.

"Okay," Ty says finally. "I know how to figure out who's who."

Sky2 is confused. "What?"

Ty takes Evil-Ty's diamond sword, and surprisingly, he doesn't fight back. Then Ty steps up to the two Skys, sword raised. "First question. What is Sky's favorite block in Minecraft?"

"BUDDER!" they shout simultaneously. Whoa, deja vu...

"WHAT DID YOU CALL IT?" Ty roars, raising the sword higher.

"Budder!" Sky1 repeats.

Sky2's eyes widen and he shrinks back, trembling in fear. "I'm s-sorry!" he squeaks. "I m-meant g-g-gold! I won't d-do it again, I p-promise!"

Sky2 pulls back even more as Ty plunges the sword into Sky1, who gasps. "Darn it, Ty!" he shouts. "Do something!"

Evil-Ty scrambles toward Ty, but Mitch and Jerome hold him back.

Ty twists the sword around and then yanks it out. Evil-Sky/Sky1 curses, shimmers, and then disappears. I wonder where he respawned...

Ty sets the sword down and runs over to Sky, who steps back, still shaking. "Sorry, Sky," he says, reaching out a hand towards him. Sky shakes his head slowly and steps back even more. "Sky, it's me, I'm not going to hurt you. Look, Mitch and Jerome have Evil-Ty. You're fine."

Sky breathes out, "You looked just like him."

Ty looks down. "I'm sorry."

Sky takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. "It's... It's OK. But was that really necessary?"

"Yes. Completely necessary."

"But couldn't you have thought of a better way? You know, other than making me relive my worst nightmare?"

"No."

Sky opens his eyes. "Can we just go home?"

"We have to deal with Evil-Ty first," I say. I glance at Evil-Ty, who is grinning. "Dude, why are you so happy? You lost!"

"I traumatized Sky!" he replies. "I'm proud of myself!"

Sky sighs. "Didn't I kill you?"

"Your evil-self revived me with MAGIC!"

"Of course he did."

"It's true!"

"Okay, sure, whatever," Sky says, eyes drooping. "Can we please just go home? I'm tired..."

I scan Sky quickly. "Sky! You're really really hurt!" I say, stepping up to him and examining his many cuts.

"How did we not notice?" Ty asks.

"You were too busy terrifying him," Evil-Ty says, smirking.

I frown at him. Then Sky collapses.


	8. Ch 7: Past, Present, Future

_Bah, dah dah dah! BAH DAH! Here it is, chapter seven! _

**Chapter Seven: Past, Present, Future**

**Time: (in relation to the last chapter) three hours later**

**Place: Sky's bedroom**

**Sky's POV**

I stand up slowly and groan. "What happ-" I cut myself off when I see the sky. It's red. Blood red.

Suddenly, I hear a growl and spin around to see a spider about to pounce on me. I look up, and two cocoa beans hang over my head like mistletoe. My eyes widen in fear and I shriek. Just my luck, attacked by a spider in a jungle under two cocoa beans. I squeeze my eyes shut, crouch down, cover my head with my arms, and wait for the pain.

But the spider never makes contact. I hesitantly open my eyes. Instead of the spider, I find eight skeletons in its place. Screeching, I jump out of my curled up position and sprint away. But the world doesn't seem to like my idea, because it's spinning so quickly that even though I'm running, I'm not getting anywhere, I'm still in the same place. I spin back around to face the skeletons, to try to punch them all to death, but I find exactly 29 squids in their place.

I wake up punching and kicking.

**Ty's POV**

"Ack! Sky!" I shout as Sky flies out of bed and punches my haw.

He stares at me for a second, uncomprehending, but then his eyes widen. "Oh, Ty, I'm so sorry!"

"'Sokay," I mumble, gently rubbing the injured area. "How are you feeling?"

"Me? I'm fine. Why?"

"You sort of collapsed from blood loss," I say slowly.

"Oops?"

"..."

"... My head hurts."

"I'll get Seto."

"Okay. Thanks."

"No problem." I step out of the room, escaping the awkward tension in the air, and enter the hallway, where I pull out my phone. Seto answers after the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Seto!" I greet him. "Sky woke up, and he says he has a headache. Do you want us to come over there, or can you come here?"

"Just a headache? Wow. I'd have thought he'd hurt a little more than that..."

I shrug, then realize he can't see me. "Well. I dunno, maybe it's the whole respawn deal. The enchanted diamond sword can kill him, but blood loss caused by the sword can't, right?"

"Maybe. So, he's actually talking to you?" Seto asks.

"Yeah... I'm kind of surprised myself. I expected him to just shut me out, but apparently he got over the Evil-Ty impersonation pretty quickly," I say.

"NOT OVER IT AT ALL!" Sky shouts from inside the room. I use my foot to shut the door so he can't hear as much of the conversation. Gosh, Sky, nosy.

"Alright then. I'll be over in a second. Wait. Actually... Can you... Um... I need you to do something for me," Seto stammers.

"Whats that?"

"Well... Okay, it's probably going to make Sky kind of uncomfortable, but... I need you to look into his eyes for the entirety of one minute."

"What? Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because research. Call me afterward and tell me what you saw. Or just come over here."

"I'll probably just see his eyes..."

"No. Just do it, okay? Bye." He hangs.

I roll my eyes and put the phone in my left jeans pocket as I walk back into Sky's room. "We're gonna have to go over to his place," I say, grinning apologetically.

He shrugs. "It's okay. Hey, can you tell me how I got here?"

"We carried you. And Seto sort of made you float a little. Then we gave you budder apples and threw potions at your face." I pause. "Sky, I have to look into your eyes for a minute."

He looks up at me and raises an eyebrow. "Uh... Why?"

"I don't actually know. Please, can I? For a full sixty seconds?"

"...OK?"

"Yes! Thanks, Sky!" I cheer, though I'm not sure why I'm cheering. I wish Seto would have given me a proper answer as to why he needs me to do this. "Okay, lift your head up!"

He grunts, rolls his eyes, and looks up. Thirty seconds later, he says, "This is booooring. And awkward..."

"I shrug. "Just fifteen seconds left now."

5.

4.

3.

2.

1...

"AHH!" I scream as invisible needles pierce my skin. I squeeze my eyes shut and clutch my head with my hands, trying to somehow stop the unbearable pain. Over my own screams I can just barely hear Sky, sounding alarmed as he yells at me and asks if I'm OK. I breathe deeply and remove my hands from my head. I'm no longer screaming in pain because I'm no longer _in pain_. I'm no longer in Sky's room, either. I'm in a dungeon with a skeleton spawner in it. An old lady presses her fingers to my eyes and then gives me a glass block to use as a mirror. When I look down at my reflection, I see Sky staring back at me, no sunglasses. I... I _am_ Sky? At least, I'm in his body. The lady starts explaining the Red Eyes. This must be in the past, when Sky first received the Red Eyes. The lady and the dungeon shimmer and disappear, and Sky's room replaces them.

At first I think I'm back to normal, but then I realize I'm shaking _myself. _Against my will, I/Sky says, "Ty! Ty, say something! Oh, no, I need Seto..." I'm still in Sky's body.

Wait. I saw what must have been the past. I'm seeing the present right now.

_What if I see the future next?_

The room shimmers and fades away, leaving a small crowd of people in its place. It's raining, it's dark, people are sniffling and crying. We're in a Plains biome. I'm in Sky's body again, but he's not wearing his usual suit. He's wearing a completely black suit, and there's a black fedora on his head, tipped so that shadows cover his face. Jason and I (but it's not _really_ me, since the real me is in Sky's body) are standing next to a fancy double chest engraved with budder ingots and sunglasses. Hmm... Is the chest a casket?

WHO DIED?

I quickly scan the crowd. All of Team Crafted is here. Kermit's fine. Seto's got his head in his hands. Dawn is crying next to a birch tree. Ethan is alive. Everyone's here. Jason speaks up, his shaking voice cutting through the depressing silence like a knife. "Sky was a wonderful friend. He will... He'll be very, very missed."

What.

WHAT? SKY IS DEAD? SKY DIED? WHAT? But... But... But.

Suddenly, Ty – well, me, in my own body – gasps, and his head snaps up. His eyes scan the crowd of sniffling/crying people quickly, finally landing on me. His eyes widen and light up and his jaw drops. He opens his mouth to say something, and then- the world shimmers again. The funeral scene disappears, and I spring up into the air, knocking Sky over. I'm in his bedroom again. I glance down. And I'm me again. Sky scrambles to his feet. "Ty, are you OK? You screamed and passed out as soon as we hit the 60-second mark."

Oh. His eyes. When you look at the Red Eyes for a full minute... Well, darn it, Seto, couldn't you have done it yourself? Or at least warned me what was going to happen. I nod in answer to Sky's question. "I need to talk to Seto." Then I remember. In the future, Sky _dies_. "Oh, and, Sky? You're coming with me."

Okay. Sky will _not_ die. I'll protect him until we get to Seto's place, and then I'll tell Seto what I saw, and he'll know what to do. He'll know how to protect Sky.

Why do I feel like I'm missing something? Something really, really obvious?

_Super short chapter, I know. (Well, not that short, but still.) But can anyone figure out what it was that Ty missed? Surely one of you can. It was pretty obvious. MUAHAHA. THE PLOT THICKENS. _

_(If you seriously have no idea what it is Ty's missing... Think Tom Sawyer. Okay, NO MORE HINTS!)_

_I made a tumblr! ('Bout time, right?) I probably won't use it for much other than stalking Dan and Phil and posting about upcoming updates for my fanfiction and wattpad stories. So, yeah, go check it out! Same user name as my fanfiction user name. I also made an ask . fm, because I thought, "Hey, why not make an account on every website you can find?" Plus, I thought it would be fun. I'm sitting here clicking the 'random question' button over and over, just 'cuz it's fun to answer stupid questions. YAY! FUN! If you're overly bored, I guess you could check that out as well. ask . fm /hghrules. (w/out the spaces)_

_Yeah. I'm done self-advertising, now._

_Baiii, my Rulers!_


	9. Ch 8: He KNOWS

_SUPER long author's note at the end of the chapter. #sorrynotsorry_

**Chapter Eight: He KNOWS**

**Time: five minutes later (in relation to the last chap- you know what? It will _always_ be in relation to the last chapter, so I'm gonna stop writing this part.)**

**Ty's POV**

"Come _on_, Sky! Walk faster!"

"But, _Ty_!" he whines, holding the 'y' my name.

"Why not?"

"I hurt!"

"Where?"

"Everywhere."

"Sucks for you."

"... Yeah. It does."

I raise a hand to knock on Seto's door, but he opens it before I can and I end up knocking on his face instead. "Oh, Seto, I'm sorry! Are you OK?"

"I only lost half a heart," he replies, raising an eyebrow.

"Good. I brought Sky."

"Did you do the thing I asked you to do?"

"Yeah. It was really painful, and it made me pass out for an hour."

His eyes widen, but not in a surprised way, more of a 'this-is-gonna-be-so-awesome' kind of way. "I'm guessing you saw visions of past, present, and future, all from Sky's perspective?"

I nod. "How'd you know?"

"Research. So. What'd you see?"

"Uh... Actually, I'd like to talk to you and the rest of Team Crafted alone about that," I say, glancing nervously at Sky.

Seto nods, looking worried. "Sure thing." He looks behind me, at Sky. "Sky, could you wait outside for a moment while we talk about something?"

No. No no no. I shake my head quickly. "No, he has to come in. He can go downstairs or in another room or something. We can't leave him outside alone."

Seto squints his eyes wonderingly, but doesn't object. Sky and I walk inside. "Hey doods!" Mitch greets us.

"Oh, Sky woke up!" Jason cheers.

"Sky, how about you just go downstairs? I'll meet you in a minute to give you some special potions," Seto says. When Sky leaves, Seto turns to me. "Okay, now tell us what you saw."

Apparently Seto has told the rest of Team Crafted about the eyes thing, because they all lean forward and look at me expectantly. "OK, well, I saw what must have been the time when Sky got his Red Eyes. Then I saw the present, which was me passed out on the floor. And then I saw... a funeral," I say.

Several people gasp. "Whose?"

"...Sky's."

Sky suddenly bursts through the door shouting, "I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die!" while running in circles and flailing his arms around.

I sigh. "Darn it, Sky, you weren't supposed to hear that!"

"But I did! I'm going to _die_!"

"No, you won't. We'll protect you."

"You can't change the future, Ty! If it's the future, it's the future! It's set in stone, there's no way out, you can't change it!"

I sigh. "Sky..."

"No. I. Am going. To die. And now I'm sad because of it. I'm gonna go eat chocolate or something."

He wanders down the hallway to the left and opens one of the doors. "Oh, uh, Sky, that's probably not a good idea-" Seto begins.

"AAAHHHHHHH!" Sky yells as he's pulled into the room. The door slams shut and we can hear Sky yelling "NOPE NOPE NOPE" over and over.

Everyone except for me jumps out of their chairs and sprints toward the room Sky was tugged into. "What? What is it?" I ask, hurriedly jumping out of my seat and running after them.

"That's the room where we were keeping Evil-Ty!" Jason shouts.

Snap.

"NOPE, NOPE! NO, NO, NO!" Sky shouts. We fling open the door to see him running around the room in circles at Evil-Me chases after him. Evil-Ty's hands are bound by rope that Seto probably enchanted, but he's holding his hands to the left of his body and running after Sky anyways. When Sky sees us, he re-directs himself and runs toward us instead of in another circle around the room. "GUYS!" he yells. "Why didn't you _tell_ me he was in here!?"

Mitch shrugged. "We tried, dood. You were sort of ignoring us."

Evil-Ty laughs. "I heard that you'll be dying in the near future, Sky," he says, walking in our direction. Sky steps behind Jason, and only now do I realize he's trembling in fear. Gosh, we've got to un-traumatize him somehow.

"_Near_ future?" Sky asks, peeking out at him.

"Yes. There is a sort of exact time period for the visions. The past vision is anything from five years ago, in Sky's perspective. The present is the present, of course. And the future vision shows an event that will happen sometime this year. So, yes, you will die in the very _near_ future," Evil-Me explains, still walking. He stops in front of Jason and calmly looks him up and down. Sky is shaking like mad behind him, and Jason is standing stock-still, trying not to freak out, just as the rest of us are. Suddenly, Evil-Ty brings up both hands (since they're still bound together) and shoves Jason to the right, revealing Sky behind him. Sky mumbles something under his breath and sighs. "What was that?" Evil-Me asks, standing so that his face is not an inch away from Sky's.

Sky glares at him. "I said, 'My proximity to you is affecting me badly. My nose can't take much more of your stench.'" Mitch and Jerome burst out laughing, but Evil-Ty is not amused.

He growls at Sky. "Your proximity to me is affecting _me_ badly, too. It's making me _really_ want to punch your face in." He lunges out and punches Sky (with both hands).

Jason and I dive forward and start to drag Evil-Ty away from Sky. "Guys, it's fine," Sky says semi-calmly. "He can't hurt me without the diamond sword, I'm fine."

Jason and I calm down a bit, but Evil-Me is past angry. He twists around, throwing punches everywhere. He hits Jason once or twice, but Jason just stumbles back a bit and then gets right back into the fight, since he only lost, like, half a heart. We pin Evil-Ty to the ground, but before we've gotten him completely contained, he throws one more punch, and this one hits me in the jaw. I fall back, rubbing my jaw. "What the flip?" I ask. "It didn't hurt _you_, did it, Jason?"

Sky's eyes widen and he runs forward and pulls me away from Evil-Ty. "Snap, snap, snap, I'm sorry, I forgot about that! Darn it, darn it, okay, come out into the hall, Ty." He drags me into the hallway.

"What's up?" I ask, still massaging my jaw.

"Your copy can hurt you," he blurts.

"What?"

"Evil-Ty can hurt you, like, _actually_ hurt you, even when the respawn machine is off. And Evil-Sky can hurt _me_. Our copies can hurt us."

Oh. My. This is not good. "Do the Evils know?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure Evil-Sky didn't know last time we fought, but he might have figured it out after respawning. And I have a feeling Evil-Ty figured it out a few seconds ago."

"That sucks. OK, let's go back in."

"Alrighty." Sky heads back into the room with me right behind him. "We're back!" he announces.

Evil-Ty launches towards me immediately. Sky pushes him back, and Jason jumps up to help again. "I think he knows..," I say, wincing at the angry look on his face.

"I do know. I can hurt you. And _my_ Sky can hurt _your_ Sky. So we can still kill you guys, we don't even need the book!" Evil-Me says, grinning madly.

"Uh... Darn it." I have nothing else to say.

* * *

_Nothing much happened in this chapter, sorry. More action later, obviously. I mean, Sky's funeral is coming up. That'll be fun. Basically the only reason for this chapter, though, is to show you that Sky knows about the visions Ty had, and Evil-Ty understands the whole I-can-hurt-you-if-I'm-you thingy. Yup. Geez, this is complicated. Also, I figured I talk to reviewers in this chapter, because I hardly ever do individual responses. So,I'll do a few, I suppose, just talking to you guys._

_**BUT WAIT. FIRST... There's a poll on my page. I MIGHT start a new fic soon, and if you guys want to vote on what ship it's focused on, then go vote. **(Yes, Skylox is an option, as is Merome and several other TC ships, but there's also a few others.) Now, then._

_**To DarkWing6**, who is awesome and has been following this story and several others of mine for, like, ever: About your chapter 7 review- I considered doing that. I also considered making Sky act like Evil-Sky just to confuse Evil-Sky. But Ty killed Evil-Sky with a specially enchanted diamond sword, and if it turned out that it was actually the real Sky, then the real Sky would be completely dead. Gone. No more Sky to write about. Anyways, I want to wait to kill Sky so we can have his dramatic funeral later. Also, thanks for the cookie. There are crumbs all over my laptop, now. Thanks for that._

_**To Angel999FTW,** who was the first reviewer on I Blame My Evil Clone and is my ask . fm buddy: About your chapter 7 review- Yes. The random cat lady towers over all. And thanks for the compliments. :) _

_**To CrystalFeather0900,** who has a super cool avatar that looks like a tree and a dragon/snake thing at the same time: About your chapter 8 review: Sorry, but wrong. Glad you like my story, though!_

_**To bluecupcakes789, **who wrote "COOLNESS" in all caps and is immediately one of my fave people in the world because of it (I dunno, I'm weird): About your chapter 7 review- … Thanks you for believing. DON'T STOP, BELEIVING! _

_**To AngelofShadw,** who always capitalizes the word 'awesome' (for some reason that seems really cool): Thanks for encouraging me in every single one of your reviews. Seriously. Like, seriously._

_**To madiigamer,** who sometimes logs in and sometimes doesn't (it doesn't matter since I've memorized half your usernames): THANK YOU FOR ALL THE ENCOURAGMENT! Also, sorry if it was confusing. The first book wasn't _so_ bad, but this one is just like... asldkfas;dfla_

_**To jrap,** who I believe was my first reviewer on the Remind Me story: Yes. This is basically what Evil-Ty is, just a darkened version of Ty. … WAY darkened... Seriously, imagine what this dude used to do in his free time in the Evil Dimension. I bet he was just, like, torturing kittens or something. :(_

_**To YourBestNightmar,** whom I don't really know that well but has a cool name: Thank you for writing down the lyrics to the song I sing in my head every single time I update this story. (I CAN'T STOP DOING IT! IT'S STUCK IN MY HEAD!)_

_**To the rest of the AMAZING guests out there:** Thank you. For everything. _

_That's all I'm gonna do, just the first page of reviews. Sorry, but I don't want the author's note to be longer than the chapter._

_I'm not going to tell you guys if your guesses are wrong or not for the what-Ty-forgot thing (except for the one above), because I don't want to give it away. I'll tell who the first person to guess correctly was at the end of the chapter where it is revealed. _

_BAIII, RULERS!_

* * *

_**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: I will be leaving for a trip on Friday morning (7/11/14) and returning on either Sunday, Monday, or sometime the next week. I will not have internet often, so updates will be delayed or non-existent. Very sorry for the inconvenience.**_


	10. Ch 9: What Is My Life?

_Sorry for the day-late chapter. Super sorry. Having trouble writing. BUT, I got this brilliant idea, so, no more trouble. :D YAY! En-juh-hoy, my be-ay-u-tiful Rulers! (why do I enjoy separating my words so much?)_

**Chapter Nine: What Is My Life!?**

**Place: Seto's House**

**Time: Approximately one hour later**

**Sky's POV**

"C'mon, Sky, this will help us fight the Evils," Ty argues.

I groan. "Will it? Will it really?"

"Yes. Bashur, Bodil, and I have a bunch of mods for you to try out that should increase your jumping, running, and endurance as well as give you extra little powers."

"Stop sounding so smart, you're making me feel stupid."

"'Cause you are stupid." He sighs. "Just come, OK? You're gonna die, you might as well make the most of the time you have left, right? Try to put up as much of a fight as you can?"

"No! You just brought back the horror!" I wail. "I'm gonna die!"

Ty shakes his head disapprovingly. "Whatever. You're going, whether you like it or not."

***five minutes later***

I jump with all my might-

And then I miss the platform and fall flat on my face.

"TY! THE JUMP MOD ISN'T WORKING, AT ALL, WHATSOEVER!" I shout as I pull myself off the ground.

"I can see that, Captain Obvious!" he replies.

"Well, sor-_ry, _Sergeant Sarcasm!"

"Shut up, OK? Can we just try out the other mods?"

"Fine."

***five min later***

"THE SPRINT MOD DOESN'T WORK EITHER, AND NOW I'M DYING OF STARVATION!"

***five min later***

"THE INVINCIBILITY MOD IS A FAIL, AND I CURRENTLY HAVE HALF A HEART!"

***five min later***

"HELP! SKELETONS!" I yelp. "ACK! SQUIDS!"

***five min later***

Ty sighs tiredly. "OK. We have one more mod to try out – the Morph Mod. Try killing Bash."

I nod and shove my sword through Bashur's torso. HE complains loudly after respawn, but then he sees me. "You're _me_, Sky!" he shrieks.

"Finally," I breathe. "At least one of the mods works." I morph back into myself. "But how will that help in a battle against Evil-Sky?"

Ty shrugs. "But at least it's something."

**xXx**

"CALM DOWN, SKY!" Jason yells.

"I can't, I'm having a major panic attack!" I reply, pulling on my curly brown hair.

"C'mon, Sky, it'll be okay. Just _calm down."_

"BUT I'M GOING TO DIE! AND TY MIGHT DIE, TOO! WHAT IF EVIL-TY TRIES TO... AND THEN- AND I- AND-"

"Sky. Calm. Down."

"I'M TRYING!"

***time skip filled with panic attacks and arguments***

I'm going to die," I mumble to myself. "I'm going to die, I'm going to die..." I continue to mutter depressing things to myself as I walk slowly through the birch wood forest.

Ty and Jason wanted to accompany me, but I pulled the old 'What's that behind you?' trick and then ran way. They're probably really mad and more than worried, but I just needed some time alone. I'm so nervous. Like, what's going to happen next? When and how will I die? Will I at least be able to stop the Evils before I go? If not, will the Evils go after my friends when I'm gone?

"NO, YOU IDIOT!" someone yells. "I WANTED THE SOFTER LANDING!" There's a whoosh sound as the person falls out of the sky and onto the leaves of a tree. Then I freeze as I realize the person landed on the tree I'm currently standing under.

And leaves are not stable, solid things.

The person falls through the leaves and crashes down on me. We both screech in surprise. While he slowly stands up, I examine his hair, which is identical to mine, and his suit, which, strangely, is also identical to mine.

Oh.

Wait a minute.

He brushes his hair out of his eyes and looks up at me with an angry expression that quickly dissolves into shock. "H-Hi," I say nervously.

"What the Nether?" Evil-Sky exclaims. "Are you a talking melon!?"

Thank Notch for the Morph Mod.

"Uh, y-yes. My name is Bashur-" I pause. Hold on. If I'm pretending to be Bash, and I'm talking to Evil-Sky, who looks exactly like me when I'm in my normal form... "I mean, you already know that, Sky, but since you seem to have forgotten that I'm a melon, I thought I'd remind you," I spit out unconvincingly.

I guess he's too caught up in pretending to be me to notice me failing at pretending to be Bashur. "Erm, no, I remember you, I just- I, uh, fell out of the sky, and I was a little dis-oriented. Sorry," he stammers.

"Why were you falling out of the sky, Sky?" I ask.

"Um... Well. I was... There was... Why are you walking in a forest so far away from the city?"

Snap. "I was looking for my baby melons." Nice, Sky.

"In a forest?"

"Yes."

"..."

"Don't question it, Buddy."

"I won't."

IDEA! "You aren't Sky!" I cry out, trying to act convincing while also struggling to hold back laughter.

"W-What? 'Course I am!"

"No, you aren't! Sky would question me if I did something suspiciously stupid!"

"But you said _not_ to question it!"

"YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO LISTEN TO ME!"

"Uhm... Fine. You got me, Melon-Man, I'm not Sky."

I gasp, probably having way too much fun with this. "What!?"

He grabs my/Bashur's blue T-shirt and pulls me closer to him. "And, now I have to kill you."

"What!?" I squeak again.

"Chill out, Melon, you'll respawn in five seconds. I just can't have you anywhere near Sky when I try to kill him. He doesn't need anymore friends protecting him."

Heh. But if he kills me, thinking I'm Bash, I _won't _respawn. Because even though I'm using the Morph Mod to disguise myself as Bashur, I'm still Sky. And if Evil-Sky hurts Sky (me), Sky is gonna feel the pain.

I'm naming the whole 'I-can-hurt-you-if-I'm-you' thing "Sky's First Law of AU's." Yup.

Back to business.

"What if I tell the people in town when I respawn, and we _all_ come help Sky?" I ask, desperately trying to convince him not to kill me.

"It'll be too late by the time you guys find them," he replies.

"How did _you_ find them?"

"As if I would tell you." He pulls out a sword and lunges toward me.

"WAIT!" I scream. He pauses. "I have a confession to make! I actually hate Sky with a deep, burning passion and I want to help you kill him," I lie.

Evil-Me considers this. "Hmm... Okay. Why not?" He looks me up and down. "You'll be the bait."

Great. I'm helping my evil alternate-dimension self hunt me down and kill me by baiting myself with myself, all whilst disguised as a talking melon.

WHAT IS MY LIFE!?

* * *

_Okay. Comment with #KnewIt if you knew it was Evil-Sky long before Sky did. _


	11. Ch 10: The Melon Is a Lie

_Sorry for the uber late chapter! Ugh, so so so sorry._

_On the bright side, the poll has ended, and the winner was Merome with five points. Second place was Setosolace with four, and third was Skylox with three. I think. Anyways, instead of just making a regular Merome fic, I posted the first chapter of a Merome/Pewdiecry fic that gilamonster18 and I are writing together. (She doesn't use fanfiction much, mostly just wattpad.) So yeah. It's called _Also... Your Hair Is On Fire. _ But since fanfiction . Net doesn't like repetitive symbols, the … might not actually be there. It's there on the wattpad version, though. Yeah. I'm gonna stop rambling. Geez, though, isn't that annoying when you want to say something but you don't know how, and you end up rambling away as you try to describe the thing? Whatever._

_Remember, guys, anyone on Sky's team will address Good-Ty as Ty and Evil-Ty as Evil-Ty, and the same with Sky/Evil-Sky. Anyone on Evil-Sky's team will address Good-Ty as either 'the other Ty' or 'Good-Ty' while adressing Evil-Ty as simply 'Ty.' I hope that helps with clearing up any confusion._

_ALSO. Keep in mind that Sky is now disguised as Bash, and (#IMSOPATIENTITHURTS in the comments if you read this far)Evil-Sky knows that Sky disguised as Bash knows that Evil-Sky isn't the real Sky, but he's okay with it because now Evil-Sky and Sky are (sort of) teamed up, but Sky is disguised as Bashur, and... Oh, geez, this is _so_ confusing... _

_Screw it. Figure it out on your own. PM me if you seriously need help._

**Chapter Ten: The Melon Is a Lie (As Is the Cake)**

**Place: A few chunks away from Seto's place**

**Time: ten minutes later**

**Sky's POV**

"So, what's your name again?"

"Uh, Bashur."

"OK, Bashur. We're almost to the house Sky's staying at."

"Cool," I say, trying to keep the tremor out of my voice as Seto's house appears in the distance. "So, uh, should I call you Sky?"

"Yes. That's perfect."

I really hope I don't mess up and call him Evil-Sky. Instant death, right there. "Alrighty, then! What's the plan?"

"You go inside, ask to talk to the person they call 'Evil-Ty,' and free him. They're holding him in there, somewhere. Then, after freeing Ty, let him exit the house while you distract the others. Then get Good-Sky and his friends to come outside so Ty and I can attack," Evil-Sky says.

"I thought you said I was going to be the bait?"

"Eh, not exactly. You're luring them out here, but not really in a baiting way, more like, 'Hey, let's all go outside so my evil friends can destroy you!'"

I nod slowly. "Will, uh... Will any of Sky's friends be hurt? I mean, we're only going for Sky, right?"

"Why do you care?" he asks, narrowing his eyes.

My eyes widen. "Oh, I, I just- Well, I hate Sky, but not his friends! So, if you could just, maybe, only kill Sky..."

"They wouldn't be hurt anyway. They'd all respawn."

He doesn't know about Sky's First Law of AU's. Right. Well, still. Only Ty is in danger, and that's only if he's attacked by Evil-Ty. So maybe if I can get Evil-Sky to attack Ty instead of Evil-Ty attacking him... Oh, boy. Alright, Sky, pull it together, this will all work out somehow. "Well, what are we waiting for, then? Let's go!" I say, feigning excitement as we come to a stop about five feet away from Seto's front door.

"I don't know, what _are_ you waiting for? Enter the household, Melon!"

I smile apologetically and scurry inside, not bothering to knock. "HEY GUYS!" I shout at the top of my lungs, making sure Evil-Sky can hear it outside. "It's me, Bash!" I wander towards the room where they're keeping Evil-Ty, before I remember I'm not actually supposed to know which room he's in. "Uh, guys?" I call out. I hear voices coming from the basement. Ugh, all the way downstairs? Screw it, I'm not walking up and down those stairs over and over. I head in the direction of Evil-Ty's room again.

"What do you want?" he growls when I slip into the room.

"Chill out, dude, I'm here to help!" I say, trying to sound peppy and upbeat and slightly insane, just like Bashur usually does.

"Help? But you're on the other Sky's team. You realize I'm what you guys refer to as the Evil-Ty-" he cuts himself off as he realizes he might be able to trick me into letting him out. Oh, but he doesn't need to trick me.

"Seriously, I'm here to help you out. I'm helping Evil-Sky, and therefore I am helping you."

"... Why did you put the word 'evil' behind his name? You wouldn't call him 'Evil-Sky' if you were on his team, would you?"

"Pfft, I mean, I, well, no!" I splutter, wracking my brain for a reasonable excuse. "I just, what am I supposed to call him? If I'm trying to tell you whose side I'm on, I have to give him some kind of title thingy for reference."

"... I guess. Just hurry up and untie this stupid rope," Evil-Ty complains. I let out a breath I didn't realize I'd been holding and walk closer to examine the enchanted rope. I'm not good with magic and potions and stuff, but maybe if we just untie it normally...?

"Erm... I don't actually know how to work this stuff..," I mumble as I fiddle with the rope.

"Of course you don't," Evil-Ty sighs.

I huff. "Can you try to _not_ be so discouraging?" I ask. Evil-Ty tilts his head and gives me a strange look. "What?"

He shrugs, eying me suspiciously. "Oh, nothing. I don't know you very well, Mr. Watermelon, but from what I've heard, you're usually a lot more carefree. That just doesn't sound like something you'd say."

Shut up, Evil-Ty, stop being observatory and smart. "I'm trying to be more serious now that I'm working for you and Evil- I mean, Sky," I cover up.

He rolls his eyes. "Whatever you say," he says under his breath.

I laugh nervously and fiddle a bit more with the rope. "Ack, it burned me!" I say, jumping away. Stupid rope. I outrank you in life, you aren't allowed to burn me!

"Try again, idiot," Evil-Ty commands.

I roll my eyes and pick up the rope again. This time it shocks me. I jump back once more and scowl at the rope that dared to harm me twice. ALL I DID WAS TRY TO UNTIE IT AND RELEASE A HORRIBLE VILLAIN INTO THE WORLD! GEEZ!

"Can't you just do it _right?"_ Evil-Ty asks, glaring at me.

I glare back. "Shut up. I'm going to have to get Seto's help, I'll be right back."

"He's not going to help you release me. He's the one who put me here in the first place."

"He'll listen to me."

"Seshur?"

"OMIGOSH, SHUT _UP." _I march angrily out of the room. I swear, if Seto _does _have something going on with Bash, and he tries to make a move on me... I _will_ kill him.

**(A/N: This is the part where Sky adds in a whisper, "Only Ty is allowed to make a move on me." But this isn't a Skylox, so I won't write that.)**

I quickly bound down the stairs, tripping near the bottom and falling down the last few. Man, how does Bashur do this all the time? It's almost impossible to walk with melon legs! "HEY, GUYS!" I scream as I turn to the right, following the hushed voices coming from a room in that direction.

"NO! THERE MUST BE SOME OTHER WAY!" screams an annoyingly high-pitched voice. "SURELY WE CAN SNACK ON SOMETHING OTHER THAN MELONS!"

Oh, snap. I sort of forgot about the real Bashur. The plan won't go quite as smoothly with two Bashurs in it. I cringe slightly at my mistake. Of course Bashur would be here, he was here when I left to go on a "peaceful" walk. I've only been gone about thirty minutes. Of course he would be here.

I put on my happiest face and widest smile before barging into the room. "I'm back! Did you miss me?" I call out.

"What?" several people ask, looking between me and the actual Bashur.

I turn my head so my gaze rests on the real Bashur. "Okay, Sky, you can stop pretending to be me now," I say, trying to act convincing. "You did a really good job, though!"

Bashur gives me a weird look. "What do you mean?"

"We were gonna use the morph mod so you could look like me and confuse everyone when I came in! Remember?" I lie again.

"I'm not using the morph mod!"

"Yeah, you are!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are to-"

"Guys, stop!" Quentin yells. "Goodness gracious."

"It's not my fault!" I shriek, trying my best to express my emotions just like Bashur would. "He's the one who won't stop being me!"

"Okay. Hold on, explain what's going on," Ian says.

I groan in fake annoyance. "When Sky tried out the morph mod," I say, pointing toward Bashur, "he killed me as a test, and then he morphed into me. He morphed back to normal later, but then he went out for a walk, and I went out to talk to him, and we agreed that he would morph into my skin and I would stay outside. Then he was gonna come in here and talk with you guys for a while, and I would come in and scare y'all, and there'd be two of me!" I explain. Ha, I'm like a professional liar.

"But you didn't try to scare us when you walked in," Jerome points out.

Darn it.

"Well, I burst through the front door and tried to scare you, but y'all were all down here, so I gave up and just walked down here," I say quickly.

Bashur makes a weird little noise. "What?" he finally spits out. "None of that happened!"

"We heard Bash trying to scare us when he walked in, actually. He yelled 'Hey, guys!' really loudly," Mitch points out, talking about me to the actual Bashur.

"But, b-but-" Bashur splutters.

"Aw, c'mon, man, just stop pretending to be me!" I whine, proud of myself for recovering from my slip up earlier.

"Sky," Jason says, turning to Bashur, "you realize morphing into Bashur won't actually protect you if Evil-Sky comes after you with a diamond sword again, right?"

Haha, yes! Blame it on cowardice! Wait, what? Do they seriously think I'm _that_ cowardly? Now is when I have to use all my self-control to keep from defending myself.

Bashur just stares at them all in awe, then huffs and stomps out of the room. "Pfft, what's his problem?" I ask loudly, trying not to laugh at how ridiculously confused Bashur looked when he left.

"He's going to die in the near future, Bash, don't be so heartless," Ty says. Wow, way to remind me, Ty. **(REFERENCE! Sort of.)**

"Sorry," I reply sheepishly. At least I hope it looked sheepish.

A few others roll their eyes. I notice Seto staring at me, looking confused. Oh, Notch. If you ruin this awesome lie I've got going, Mr. Wizard, I will destroy you. Seto stands up quickly and walks over to me. "Can I talk to you in the hall, uh, Bashur?" he asks.

HE KNOWS, HE TOTALLY KNOWS.

"U-Uh, sure!" I reply, trying to hide my nervousness. I follow him into the hallway and he shuts the door behind him.

"Okay, spill," he says quietly.

"Erm, it's a long story that begins with Evil-Sky falling on top of me." Sort of.

"Oh. I won't question it."

"Good." I pause. "How'd you know I wasn't Bash?" WAS IT BECAUSE YOU KNOW YOUR LOVER TOO WELL TO BE FOOLED BY MY PETTY ACT?

Clear your mind, Sky.

"I can see people's auras. Yours is a neon yellow with little grey strands. Bashur's is red and blue," he replies. So, no Seshur.

Just, just shut up, Brain.

"Oh, that's cool, I guess. Um, can I ask you another question?"

"Shoot."

"How do you untie Evil-Ty's ropes?"

"Just tap your index finger on the middle of the knot eight times. Why do you-" He stops talking and his eyes go wide. "Sky, no!"

But I'm already half way up the steps.


	12. Ch 11: Evil Reunion

_HEY GUYS! I MADE A SERVER! IT TOOK MY ME SEVERAL HOURS BECAUSE HALF WAY THROUGH MAKING IT I DECIDED I WANTED IT TO BE COMPLETELY DIFFERENT! But I've got it set up now. I'm going to recreate the entire world from the _I Blame My Evil Clone_ series on this server. It'll be so cool! I've already built the base of the city, a basic street that wraps around it, a few houses, and part of the restaurant where Ssundee first brought up the idea of exiling Sky in Ch 2 of IBMEC. (lol, chapter two and he'd already been exiled :3) I'm going to build EVERY SINGLE LOCATION in the IBMEC series. I'm even going to have the Night Owl's Platform, the dungeon where Sky got his Red Eyes, and the Evil Dimension. Plus, I'm gonna make the teleporter on the Night Owl's Platform tp you into the clouds. :3 Then you'll fall down onto Seto's house and get caught in the cobwebs above his chimney. TA-DA! Now _that's_ a softer(ish) landing._

_Anyways, if any of you want to come join me, I could use some help building. Also, you can pick a place in the city to build your own home! Eventually, when we've built the majority of the city, I'll install fun little modpacks and stuff, but for now I'm just working on building. **If you want to join, PM me your MC username and I'll send you the ip address and put you on the whitelist.** (I seriously doubt many people will want to join, especially when it's not even finished being built, but I thought I'd put this notice up here just in case.) I'll be available (probably, hopefully, maybe, possibly) from 9am to 5pm Monday-Friday. (#FeelthePatience if you're still reading this boring author's note.)_

_Also..._

_Yes, __**ShiningOpal**__, The jungle leaves allergy was developed at some point during Jerome's interesting life. :3 __**CrystalFeather0900**__, okay. Okay, now. This is _totally_ legit. You make it seem like you've never assisted an evil clone of yourself while dressed as a melon. Come on, now, be honest. We all have. _

_One more thing. I just _love_ how a bunch of you are shipping Seshur now. Seriously, it made my day. I don't even know why, because I don't really even ship it that much, but it did. _

_Okay, one more one more thing. Can we just talk about the fact that this story has **2,306 views and 71 reviews**? This is great. This is perfect. I love you all. I'm dying of happiness. _

_Moving on._

**___Uh, guys? I won't be able to use electronics till after lunch, thanks to elders. :b Anyways, if I already gave you the server ip, feel free to play as much as you want, because the server's up. IF YOU GRIEF IT, I WILL KILL YOU, BECAUSE THIS SERVER IS MY LITERAL BABY._**

**Ch 11: Evil Reunion**

**Place: the room in Seto's house where Evil-Ty is being kept**

**Time: ten seconds later**

**Sky's POV**

Honestly, it probably would have been smarter to just ask for Seto's help. It probably would have been smarter to just tell everyone that I'm Sky and that Evil-Sky is waiting outside. That probably would have been a whole lot smarter. And easier, I'm sure.

But, because I am an idiot – and a stubborn one, too – I am now standing in front of Evil-Ty and tapping my index finger eight times against the middle of the enchanted rope.

He slowly rolls his wrists around to try to get back the feeling in them. "So he actually told you?" he asks.

"Uh, yeah."

He smiles. HE _SMILES._ "Is Seshur real, then?"

I shake my head. "Nope." At least I hope not.

He shrugs, the smile never leaving his face. "Seshur was actually a thing in my dimension, until your Sky came and blew everything up." The smile disappears and is quickly replaced by a scowl. I try to keep from flinching in terror as he continues. "Those two were really good friends of mine... And now they're all dead."

Oh, Notch, now I feel bad. I didn't actually think about this stuff when I was telling that command block to blow up the entire dimension. It never crossed my mind that these people could be anything except evil, but... Well. They had families, friends, lovers. They had lives. And I ruined them.

I wrinkle my nose in distaste. What have I done? Everyone deserves a second chance! They were only doing what they were told to do! Maybe I should have just wiped out all the squids, and anyone who looked like they were in charge. I could have convinced everyone else to live normally, to just be normal citizens who don't kill people from other dimensions.

"What are you doing?" Evil-Ty asks.

"Hmm?"

"You're wrinkling your nose, why?" He pauses. "How do you even do that? You're a melon!"

I shrug. "I dunno," I say, answering both questions. It would suck to have him reading my thoughts. "OH!" I shout. "I forgot! Seto told me how to free you without realizing I was actually trying to free you, and he ran after me! We have to leave before he gets up here!"

"We've been talking for a while, now. Shouldn't he be here already?"

"Um, I don't know, maybe he got stuck. Let's go!" I grab his hand – HIS _EVIL _HAND – and run into the hallway, where I see Seto and the real Bashur arguing about something. They're eyes widen when we come out, as do mine and Evil-Ty's. "Uh, it's, uh, that's Sky! He's using a morph mod, don't question it!" I sprint toward the front door with Evil-Ty and quickly slide outside.

"But if that was Good-Sky, and you're on our side, shouldn't we have stopped and just killed him then?" Evil-Ty asks as I pray that Evil-Sky is too far away to hear.

"Okay, one: He had a sorcerer right next to him. And two: You don't have anything to perma-kill him with," I say quickly.

His eyes light up. "Oh, but Sky does! I figured out after punching this dimension's Ty that we can actually harm our other-dimension selves. So I can hurt Good-Ty, and Sky can hurt Good-Sky."

I nod slowly, putting on a fake smile. "That's great! But Ty didn't really do anything to you guys, so you aren't going to kill him, are you?"

Evil-Ty shrugs. "I don't know. He _is_ pretty annoying, always getting in the way when we try to hurt Good-Sky. Well, they're _all_ annoyingly stubborn when it comes to keeping their friends safe, but Jason and Ty are really protective of Sky. They must be best friends or something. Maybe they've got some weird little threesome thing going."

O.O

"Anyways, the Jason from my dimension was killed in the explosions Good-Sky caused, so we can't really get to this Jason physically, but I guess we could still reach him emotionally by just destroying his two best friends," Evil-Ty finishes.

THIS IS NOT GOING AS PLANNED.

"Heh, y-yeah, t-that would definitely g-get to him," I say shakily.

"You're stuttering. Why are you stuttering?" he asks as Evil-Sky runs over to us.

I smile nervously and shrug.

"Oh, Melon, you freed Ty! Good job. I'm guessing Good-Sky and his friends will be coming outside very soon?" Evil-Me asks.

I nod. "Seto and Bash- er, Sky, I mean, should be out here soon, and the others will probably follow. But-"

Evil-Ty cuts me off. "The Good-Sky is disguised as the Melon," he says. "He's using some sort of mod."

Evil-Sky eyes me warily. "How do we know that this Melon isn't- oh, never mind. You wouldn't help me free Ty if you were Good-Sky, would you?"

I shake my head. "Of course I wouldn't!" I lie.

He nods approvingly. "Good."

Evil-Ty turns to his friend. "Sky! I almost forgot to tell you!" Aw, snap, I was starting to think he _had_ forgotten. "If you don't have the special diamond sword or an army of skeletons or squids, you can still kill Good-Sky."

"What?" Evil-Sky asks with wide eyes. NO. NO, DON'T QUESTION IT, JUST IGNORE IT AND MOVE ON WITH YOUR LIFE.

"Yeah! It's like, you can't permanently kill Good-Ty without the respawn machine being turned off, but _I _can. And I can't kill Good-Sky without using one of the Specific Situations or disabling the respawn machine, but _you_ can," Evil-Ty explains.

"Oh, I get it. We can hurt copies of ourselves."

"Exactly!"

"I believe it's called 'Sky's First Law of AU's,'" I mutter.

Evil-Sky laughs. "Is it, now?"

I glare at him, then think better of it and pretend to laugh along. "Stupid, right?" I say, as much as it pains me.

"Definitely," Evil-Ty says, laughing harder.

I huff silently. Then I hear a door being flung open, and the Evils and I turn around to see all of my friends bursting out of the house. I silently curse Ty for coming outside as I sneak a nervous glance at Evil-Ty. At least the others are relatively safe.

**Ty's POV **(from a few minutes ago)

"So... does anyone else think that was really suspicious?" Ian asks.

Jerome shrugs. "Bashur's weird sometimes."

"Sky, too," Mitch adds.

Seto suddenly bursts back into the room. "Help!" he screeches in a strained voice, unable to form a full sentence.

Everyone in the room jumps out of their seats. "What's wrong, Seto?" I ask.

He just shakes his head in a panicky fashion and then runs out of the room. "We should probably follow him," Quentin says. We nod and head after Seto.

At the top of the stairs, we look down the hallway and see Seto and Bashur – well, actually, I can't tell if it's Bashur or just Sky disguised as Bashur – arguing in front of Evil-Ty's room. "You can't go in, we'll get you guys mixed up!" Seto says. Bashur (or is it Sky?) is about to reply, when suddenly the other Bashur (or is _this_ Sky?) runs out of the room, pulling Evil-Ty behind him.

Our eyes widen as the Bashur holding Evil-Ty's hand spits out, "Uh, it's, uh, that's Sky! He's using a morph mod, don't question it!" before running out the door. He doesn't even glance at us, just runs out of the house.

We run over to Seto and the Bashur that I'm assuming is Sky, who haven't moved from their spot in front of Evil-Ty's room. "Seto? What the _Nether_ is going on?" Jason asks.

Seto opens his mouth, but no words come out. He's completely speechless. Finally he says in a quiet voice, "I'm not sure." Then he shakes his head as if to clear his thoughts. He takes a deep breath and starts toward the front door, waving at us to follow him.

We practically explode out onto the front yard. We see- Er, okay, I'm going to name the Bashurs. The Bashur who was arguing with Seto in front of Evil-Ty's door is going to be Bashur 1, and the Bashur who pulled Evil-Ty out of the house is going to be Bashur 2. So, we see Bashur 2 talking with the Evils, but they turn to face us as soon as we come outside. Bashur 2 glares at me, but he doesn't look angry, he just looks scared and slightly panicked. Then he glances up at Evil-Ty, looking even more panicked.

"Looks like it's time to start killing, buddy," Evil-Sky says to Evil-Ty. I shiver. This is not going to end well.

Evil-Sky heads toward Bashur 1 with a diamond sword, and Evil-Ty walks toward me, grinning cruelly. I'm going to go out on a limb here and assume he hasn't forgotten the I-can't-hurt-you-if-I'm-you thing. My eyes widen and I push through my group of friends to stand near the back, where Jason is. Then I lean in and whisper in Jason's ear, "I need to tell you something important, NOW."

He nods and pulls me back into the house, quickly locking the door. "Okay, what is it?" he asks, scanning my face for emotions.

I suck in a quick breath. "Sky figured out that he can hurt Evil-Sky and Evil-Sky can hurt him, even when the respawn machine's off, because they're technically the same person. Except Evil-Sky didn't know that, he thought he _had _to use one of the Specific Situations to kill Sky. And it's the same for me and Evil-Ty. He can permanently kill me, and I can permanently kill him."

Jason's eyes are wide with surprise. "But Evil-Ty doesn't know that, does he?"

"Actually, he does. When he punched me in the room, when you and me were trying to get him away from Sky, he actually _hurt_ me, and he knew it, too. I think that's when he figured it out."

Jason exhales slowly. "Oh, okay, I remember that. Evil-You actually said something about that, but I didn't really understand at the time. Okay. We have to keep you away from Evil-Ty, and- Wait. Wait a second, you had a vision of Sky's funeral, right?"

I nod, not quite seeing where he's going with this.

"And, and you saw _yourself_ attending the funeral, correct?"

I nod again.

"So there is no way you're going to die today, because Sky isn't dead yet, and he certainly hasn't had a funeral yet," Jason says.

"Oh! Oh, I get it," I say. Alright, I'm calmed down now. "But what if, somehow, Evil-Ty manages to kill me, and then he takes my place without you guys knowing, and _he_ attends Sky's funeral?" I ask, terrifying myself all over again.

"Oh. You're right... Okay, we'll just have to keep you at the back, where Evil-Ty can't get to you. Okay?"

"Okay..."

Jason nods and looks at his feet, probably working through a plan in his head. Then his head snaps up and he looks into my eyes with this glaring intensity and I feel like I've forgotten something utterly important. "SKY!" he shouts.

Oh, yes, that.

OH.

DARN IT.

* * *

_Sorry for the long-ish chapter, I thought it was needed. I was going to make it even longer, but I want to keep all these chapters roughly the same length. Well, baiii, Rulers! Hope you have a fantabulastic day!_


End file.
